PBE - Pokemon Battling Entertainment
by PsychicVaporeon
Summary: Hello all of you craving the want of a fight or wishing to watch amazing battles, or even you sick creeps that jerk off to the Female competitors when you watch them fight. Welcome to PBE, Or Pokemon Battling Entertainment, We are here to bring you what WWE offers but with Pokemon... And it's REAL! Besides it being typed. Most Recent: Show 2 - Monoghan Town, Ireland.
1. Sign up!

Okay everyone, This is me, PsychicVaporeon. Now I have always been a fan of WWE, Weird for my personality but anyway... When I was young I would always be watching VHS recordings of all of the previous wrestlemania's, My mother's collection, My mother sadly since has passed away... It was a tragic death, Ruined me and My Fathers relationship... No my Father didn't do anything to her, and it wasn't his fault, But every time... I would remember her face, and all she has done for me, and I begin tearing up, He would tell me to get over it... That is one reason why I moved to Ireland to go to college. Anyway, watching WWE wrestling or Pokemon or most recently YouTube, Those things always cheered me up. Sometimes Total Drama but not enough. So I decided to make a story about a Pokemon Battling Organization. The perfect way in my opinion to make something with Pokemon and Wrestling, where it's ACTUALLY REAL! Ahem, anyway, well, I'll just let the other me take over...

* * *

><p>"Hello all of you craving the want of a fight or wishing to watch amazing battles. Or even you sick creeps that jerk off to the Female competitors when they watch... Don't try to disagree with it, We all know most of you Men only watch Divas for that specific reason... Anyway, A new competition has opened up here on Planet Earth, We are accepting a multitude of different Pokemon from different parts of the world, Wether it be From L.A. or from Tokyo, If you live anywhere on earth and crave a fight, But don't want to be arrested, Well here's a solution!" A Vaporeon stated, Standing in the middle of a Pokemon Battle area.<p>

"I am Elizabeth, and I own the latest Competition by Fight company yet, PBE, Pokemon Battling Entertainment!"

"You may be thinking since this is new, We have a very small budget, But our budget here is actually pretty decent, Since all we really need is paint to mark the inside parts of battle, 2 small announce tables, and a small ramp. If you would like to join here is the current information."

Note: There are 4 divisions, Basic Battles, The Middle Step Battles, The Finale Set Battles, and The Feminine Battles

Basic- Involves only Pokemon of the Basic evolution.

Middle Step- Includes only Pokemon in their middle evolution and Pokemon in Basic but with No evolutions.

Finale Set- Includes all Pokemon of their Final Evolutions, Including the final evolution of a 2 evolution set.

Feminine- Includes only Female Pokemon, But if you are a Female that wants to fight with the Males, Simply state so and it will be.

Here is the form needed to be filled out (Answer with PM, I got a story taken down cause I asked from Review):

Name:

Age (Optional):

Gender:

Species:

Move Set:

Weight:

Height (Optional):

City and Country or City and State of birth:

Evolve or No:

Entrance Music (Optional):

Personality:

Back Story (Optional):

Other (Optional):

"Hey, And if you're interested sign up as many Pokemon as you want, and If you want to, Tell your Friends."


	2. Show 1 - Tipperary, Ireland

Show 1 - Tipperary, Ireland - 2 Pokemon

* * *

><p>"Hello all of you readers, And what a turn out we have here for our first Show, In Tipperary, Ireland... Now see, We only have 2 Pokemon, So tonight is just going to be them 2 battling each other, I am sorry if you were expecting a bit more than that," Elizabeth said, Standing in the middle of the battle area.<p>

"Without further ado, Let's bring out the Pokemon for our first battle ever!"

The electronic doors at the top of the ramp open wide, Revealing a Talonflame," This battle is a one on one Match up, Introducing first, Weighing in at 54 Ib, From Florida... BLAZE!"

Blaze flies down the ramp and lands in her battle start area.

The electronic doors at the top of the ramp open wide once again, Revealing a small Mudkip," And the challenger... With a height of 9 inches, Weighing in at 9.7Ib... From Tokyo, Japan... DRAKE!"

With Kofi Kingston music in the back, Drake walks down the ramp to his battle start area.

Elizabeth backs off of the Battle area," Are you 2 ready?"

Blaze and Drake both nod.

"Then... BEGIN!"

As soon as the word Begin starts echoing through the night time air (It's outside, btw) Blaze charged towards Drake, Incredible speed, With a Brave Bird.

Drake quickly moves to the left, Blaze's wing hitting Drake as he does a flip and lands on his back. Quickly getting up, The leg being hit, Back right, Having to stay down, He turns to where he thought Blaze was going, Not seeing her there... He looks all around, Still unable to see her, Then he looks up, Blaze still using Brave bird coming straight down.

Drake efficiently dodges the move, Just before hitting the ground Blaze shoots her direction to a change, Her body mere inches from the floor as she lands herself.

Seeing a small peak of advantage, Drake shoots a Hydro Pump, Landing just on Blaze's back and some of it on her left wing, Doing a good bit of damage.

Blaze turns around, Shaking the left over water off of her, and using Flame Charge, a quick, direct hit shooting Drake back against the wall of a nearby building as he slowly inches his damaged body down, Flipping repeatedly like a pancake.

When he hits the ground, One of the crowd members examines him, then yells," He's Knocked Out!"

"And your winner, BLAZE!" Elizabeth announces.

Back in the locker room, Drake was finally waking up.

He hears a voice,"You put up a good fight, You're pretty good, You should think about evolving," Blaze spoke.

Drake lightly growls.

"Is something wrong?"

He stops growling,"I don't wanna evolve!"

"Okay okay... I was just saying you should think about it... Not saying you should."

Drake frowns,"R-Right... Sorry..."

"It's okay, I understand, How's your leg doing?"

"It kinda hurts a little."

"Hm... Here, Eat this," Blaze hands Drake an Oran Berry.

"Wow... Thanks..."

"No problem, Well, I've gotta go now, I hope your leg feels better soon," With that, Blaze left the room.


	3. Show 2 - Monaghan Town, Ireland

Show 2 - Monaghan Town, Ireland - 12 Pokemon, Sign ups still available.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat behind an announce table as the camera panned over the small audience, "Hello fans and others, We are here for the second week of PBE. Here in gorgeous Monaghan Town, Ireland. We have 3 amazing match ups tonight, Let's take a look at one."<p>

The screen engulfs in flames and sets out, It shows 2 Pokemon, a Talonflame and an Espeon, Blaze shows up under the Talonflame and Sabrina shows up under the Espeon, Then the words "Feminine Championship" Show on top of them, "Later tonight, For our final match, We have an amazing Championship bout between Blaze the Talonflame and Sabrina the Espeon. They will be battling each other for the Feminine Championship."

The screen engulfs in flames and again sets out, Showing the cheap stage on a beautiful beach.

"Now, Without further ado, Let's get on with the first match of the night."

Nexus theme, We are one starts playing when a small Eevee with a yellow B wristband on it's front paw comes out, Along side a Leafeon. The bell rings, "This match is scheduled for Knock out... and is for, The Light Championship! On his way to the ring, Accompanied by Blade the Leafeon, Weighing in at 14.4 pounds and sizing up to 1 foot tall, From Pheonix Arizona... EVANA!"

Evana walks down the small ramp while talking with Blade about something, The camera not able to pick it up.

When Evana arrives at his Battle Begin area, Kofi Kingston music stops the Nexus music, Drake coming out, His back leg being healed up and ready for battle. "And his opponent, weighing in at 9.7 lbs and sizing up to a height of 9 inches, From Tokyo Japan... DRAKE!"

Drake walks down the ramp, Looking a tiny bit nervous.

Another Pokemon, A Zebstrika walks in between the 2, Seemingly coming out of nowhere and holding a small headband on the top of one of its bolt hairs, The words Light Champion on the headband with a PBE symbol as well, it begins to speak, A male voice coming out, "This is what you 2 are fighting for, When you are ready, Nod."

Both Drake and Evana quickly nod, and it is as if Blade had left, Cause he wasn't on the sidelines nor anywhere on the field.

The bell rings, "BEGIN!" The Zebstrika yells.

Evana races towards Drake, Powering up for a hard-hitting take down, Just before hitting it, Drake dodges it with ease and uses whirlpool, A powerful one at that. The whirlpool hits Evana head on, Drake smirking.

Evana made his way to a stand and used swift, Drake using Hydro Pump to counter the move and send not only Hydro Pump towards Evana, But his own swift as well.

Evana manages to just barely dodge by ducking down and rolling to the left. But before Evana could stand up, He was hit by Drake's Toxic.

Evana stood up slowly and shook his head, Using refresh to cure himself of the poison as he goes in for Quick Attack, Managing to knock Drake back a bit.

Drake starts looking angry out of nowhere, Making a face but standing still as well. Evana thinking this of an advantage, Attacks Drake with swift, damaging the foe well. Evana then uses Take Down, Drake almost down for the ko.

Evana gets close to Drake for a quick attack, But before he lands it Drake attacks back with a powerful rush of pain, Drake now looking unaffected by the move as he had used Bide, Which had not only transferred but doubled the amount of damage Drake had taken.

Evana was down and out, The bell rang and Elizabeth began speaking, "You're winner, and NEW Light Champion, DRAKE!"

Zebstrika tilts his head down and Drake uses his paw to grab the headband with the words "Light Champion" on it. He put it on his head and was lifted into the air by Zebstrika.

Drake smiled widely, brightly and happily.

"We will be right back after commercial break."

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, Back in the locker room<p>

2 Pokemon, A Jolteon and an Umbreon have Evana trapped in a corner.

The Jolteon, Chris began yelling, "You f-ing weakling, How could you lose to a f-ing pipsqueak like him!"

"Yeah," The Umbreon, Jack replied, "You aren't really doing much to showcase what our group has to offer!"

"G-guys... I t-ried my hard-est..." Evana said, Scared.

"Well your hardest ain't f-ing good enough, Now we gotta show you your punishment!" Chris cracked the knuckles of his paws.

"I'll confuse him so he can't attack back!" Jack used confuse ray on Evana, Easily confusing him.

"Heh, Now it's my turn!" With that said, Chris bit into Evana's fur and sent sparks flying through his body with a powerful thunderfang.

When Chris finished, Jack came up to Evana and used toxic, Poisoning the weak Eevee.

Before Evana could use refresh, Chris used Double Kick on Evana's head, Knocking Evana out.

As the duo of Umbreon and Jolteon continued torturing Evana's pretty much now broken body, 2 other Pokémon were coming up behind them, a Leafeon and a Glaceon. Blade was the name of the Leafeon, While Ice was the Glaceons name. Blade was a Male Pokémon and Ice was a Female.

Blade jumped straight for Chris and hit him hard with a powerful Razor Leaf, sending Chris back a bit. Then Ice used Ice Shard on Jack, Freezing his paws in place.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Chris and Jack yelled.

"We cant stand seeing Evana attacked and hurt because of you 2, We're fighting back to save Evana," Ice replied.

Chris growled and jumped for Blade, Grabbing his neck and forcing him to the ground as Blade slowly began losing consciousness. Lucy used Ice Shard but Chris knew better, He moved up, Still holding Blade, Just a tiny bit. The Ice Shard froze Chris's paws to Blade who was still struggling to get free, But before he could escape, He was sent into a state of unconsciousness. Chris then used his back paws to double kick backwards, The motion breaking the ice as his back paws hit Jack's frozen paws, Breaking that ice as well.

Chris and Jack looked at Ice with devilish grins on their faces. Before Ice could even react, She was electrocuted by Chris and was down and out.

This may not have been a scheduled match, But Chris and Jack just won.

"Well... I guess that fills up the slot of time there... Medical Personal are on their way to the group as we speak... We'll be back... After commercial break," Elizabeth stated.

* * *

><p>5 Minutes Later<p>

"The Medical Personal have been running tests on the 3, Possible injury in Evana and may be out for quite a long time... They have not yet began checking the other 2, Seeing as Evana's looked the most serious... We will have further updates later on in the show... But as we do wait let us begin our next match..." Elizabeth said.

Maria kanellis's theme song, Legs like that, Starts to play and a Sylveon arrives from the backstage locker room, The bell rings, "This match is scheduled for 1 pin fall, Introducing first, From Pheonix, Arizona... Weighing in at 51.5 lbs... Flana!" Flana the Sylveon walked towards the battle area, Waving her ribbons around and shaking the hands and paws of those in attendance as she walks down.

When she arrives at her spot, The lights go out for a moment, Then flashing white lights as a small beat started up, Then when the lights come on, It reveals a Female Vaporeon and the song She looks good, The 3rd version, Comes on, "And her opponent, From Pheonix, Arizona... Weighing in at 64 lbs... Lucy!" She quickly ran to her position as fast as she could.

The Zebstrika from the first match looked at Flana and Lucy, "Are you 2 ready?" They nodded, "Then... Begin!" As he says begin, The bell rings.

They chase towards each other and grab each others paws, Pushing on eachother with no anger showing on their faces. This was a friendly sibling bout to them, Nothing on the line, No reason to be as competitive as possible.

Lucy won the pushing part when Flana was pushed up too far and fell to the ground. With that, She used a quick Hydro Pump on Flana, Getting a decent hit.

Flana jumped up after being hit by the Hydro Pump and used Moonblast, Lucy dodged the attack and used Aurora Beam on Flana.

Flana was able to swiftly dodge the attack and jumped over to Lucy, Pinning her to the ground, The Zebstrika began counting, "ONE... TWO... T-" Lucy used her wait to push Flana off of her and then pin Flana to the ground as the Zebstrika restarted the count, "ONE... TWO... THREE! Okay that's it ring the bell!" The bell rings.

Elizabeth speaks, "The winner of this match, Lucy!"

Lucy moves back to let Flana up and they hug each other. They soon release the hug and walk back up the stage to the backstage area.

"Well then, Let's start the last match of the night..." Elizabeth stated, Blaze, The Talonflame, showed up from the backstage area and flew down the ramp.

"This battle is set for Knock Out, and is for... The Feminine Championship! Making her way to the ring, From Florida... Weighing in at 54 lbs, Blaze!"

When Blaze was in ready position, A huge burst of fireworks shot out from the top of the ramp, Then when they were finished, Fancy by Iggy Azalea started playing, and a battle ready Espeon began to strut down the ramp, Moving her hips from left to right as she did so, "And her opponent... From Phoenix Arizona... Weighing in at 58.4 lbs... Sabrina!"

The Zebstrika had another head band type thing hanging from one of the bolts on his head, "Okay ladies, This is what you 2 are fighting for tonight... Are you 2 ready?"

They both nodded.

He nods back, "Okay, Begin!" The bell rings.

As if on cue Sabrina used Future Sight to see a move to find and easily avoid later in the match.

Blaze flew towards Sabrina with a steel wing and hit Sabrina head on. She fall down onto the floor and practically looked knocked out already, Though she wasn't.

"And well be right back with a commercial break..."

* * *

><p>5 minutes later<p>

Blaze turned to look back and smirked, 'This'll be too easy,' She thought to herself as she began charging up a Flame Charge, Then shot the flames towards Sabrina. Sabrina jumped up as if doing a backflip and jumped over the flames, Landing down on Blaze's head then using Psychic to throw Blaze up in the air, Of course jumping off of Blaze before doing so, Then hitting her hard against the floor.

The ref examined Blaze and began to yell, "She's still I-" Sabrina hit Blaze in the head with Quick Attack, "... She's out!" The bell rang.

"Your winner, and NEW Feminine Champion... Sabrina!" Sabrina took the head band and walked away.

After a couple minutes of footage just helping Blaze up, Giving her an oran berry, and taking her out of the ring. Elizabeth began to speak, "Well... Just before we head off, Medical Update... Evana is out... He will not be able to compete for months... The other 2, Ice and Blade, Are still good to stay and compete."

"Okay then... I believe that is I-" Nexus Music started playing, and Flare, a Male Flareon started walking down to the battle area, Though passing it and stopping right in front of the announce table, "What are you talking about that's the end of the f-ing show! I didn't get my chance to shine, and I know 2 Pokémon in that Locker Room that didn't technically compete, Chris and Jack... Now I demand someone, Preferably one of those 2 a-holes to get out here and fight me for a Championship!"

As Flare yelled as Elizabeth, A Lucario was sneaking up from the backstage, Slowly getting closer and stopping right behind the Flareon, He looked to the lady that rings the bell, Then the ref, The Zebstrika, He signaled for the ref to come closer, Then when the Ref was close enough he turned to the lady that rings the bell and signaled her to ring the bell.

The bell rings and Flare looks very confused.

Before Flare could turn around, Ezio Marek, The Lucario, Got Flareon in a roll up pin and the ref started to count, "ONE... TWO... THREE!" The bell rang and the Zebstrika ref handed Ezio something.

Ezio lifted the item in the air to reveal a head band that had the words "PBE Extremist Champion" across it. He smiled in glee and the camera cut off, The show ending.


End file.
